User blog:NicknameMy/How to be a Lifesteal Tank, the Sion
So, you did already see this at my profile page, but this is my current standing for a Sion rework. As Riot doesn't want AP Sion, lets just remove him. Turn him fully into what they want him to be, a jungling lifesteal tank. Health costs and health scalings I would say fit this best, so he has to deal with his undead live. |date = 21 February 2009 |health = 80 |attack = 80 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 421 (+103) |damage = 55.52 (+3.1875) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+2.98%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 9 (+0.8) |speed = 350 |IP = 1350 |RP = 585 }} The base stats got a bit actualized onto the current type of champs we see. His base HP got increased a bit, but the scaling lowered, so he fits better into the jungle. Base MS got increased because before, it sucked for him and this is actually needed in the jungle, especially for someone with no gap closer. The base Armor got a little increase so it fits similar tanks. His earlygame health regen got increased because of the health costs. And finally, most importantly, the AS is now no longer a piece of ****. damage each time he is hit by an auto attack. The damage reduction is calculated before armor and percentage damage reduction benefits are taken into account. Against monsters or minions, only the flat reduction counts. }} Many players have complained that this passive is too random, i fixed that. Not only that, I gave it a lategame scaling so it actually does something lategame. Sion's throws his Axe at the enemy, dealing physical damage and stunning it for 1.5 seconds. *'Projectile speed:' 2000 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=5% |costtype=of current health |range=550 }} Not a big change here. Since I (and riot) want Sion to be a physical champion and not a mage, I changed it to physical damage and changed the animation to that he throws his axe, which should somehow make more sense. Of course, he would then loose his axe, but look at Olaf. The HP scaling is there so this ability does actually noticeable damage lategame, earlygame, the damage got reduced drastically. I also found it really frustrating how long it actually needs to hit the enemy. Because of that, I increased the missle speed. Sion surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, if the shield has not been destroyed, it will explode automatically and deal physical damage. |leveling = 550 |cooldown=8 seconds after shield expires |cost=5% |costtype=of current health }} Many players find it unfunny that this spell could be abused with near to no counterplay. This should fix that. Instead of lasting 10 seconds, it now lasts 4 seconds and you can't manually detonate it, which makes timing and using it a lot harder. There should be now more counterplay options. While the shield strength is basically the same, I halved the damage it deals, as it was too high for a gameplay of a tank. This way, it is also rather easy to manage for the enemies. While toggled on, Sion has increased attack damage at the cost of some health for each autoattack. While Enrage is active, Sion permanently increases his maximum health whenever he kills a unit with either his attacks or abilities. This effect is doubled against champions and large units. |leveling = |cost=1% |costtype=of current health per attack }} Never change a working team. Sion and his E are a perfectly working team. The only change I did was increasing the damage by 10 for more jungle clearspeed and less reliance onto building damage. For 10 seconds, Sion gains bonus lifesteal and 50% attack speed. This duration is increased by 2 second for every kill or assist Sion scores through the duration. While running towards an enemy champion, the closest enemy champion gives Sion a 10% bonus of his movement speed. Additionally, Sion's autoattacks will heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. The further allies are away from Sion, the less they are healed. |leveling = 200/600 2000 |cooldown=70 |cost=10% |costtype=of current health |range= }} I think, Sion's ultimate got the biggest nerf and biggest buff at the same time. First, the duration is reduced from 20 seconds to 10 seconds, which offers enemies a lot more counterplay. Of course, the duration will increase by getting kills and assists, but this is only a minor facter and Sion must do good in order to get the full duration out of it. But this change was definitly needed, because the buffs are dramatic. First, similar to Vayne, he gains now while the ultimate is active bonus movement speed if he moves towards an enemy champion. This should help him to actually close the gap. It also has a unique factor in it, because the more MS the enemy has, the more you will gain. The next big change is the team heal. With the former AoE of like 200, it was garbage. Now it is actually way more usefull. It works now similar to tiamat, means the closer your teammates are to you, the more you will heal them. This reaches from 200/75% to 600/25%. Category:Blog posts